tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Mystery
| }} Evan Edwards, alias Mr. Mystery, is one of the four founders of the Coalition of Corruption. In his youth he worked as a black ops agent for the American SuperHuman Authority, operating under the alias of Myster E. Mr. Mystery is currently on an indefinite hiatus from Coalition work, taking time away from his duties as founder to raise his young grandson. Description A tall man in a hooded black cloak, with thick black clothing underneath, perhaps body armor. His face is entirely obscure, with no part of it visible. Wears thick black gloves, thick black boots, and carries a three-pronged staff. Conspicuous wires run from the staff up his sleeve. History In 1970, Mr. Mystery was one of four SuperVillains who joined together to found the Coalition of Corruption. 'To Save the World!' After tracking the SuperVillain Zap to Logan Industries, Mr. Mystery intervened in an ongoing battle between the Villain and the Heroes Fade and Zoo. He informed Zap that he was interested in recruiting him to the Coalition, in the process simply waving off numerous attacks from the Heroes. Zap accepted, and after losing to Fade once again, was wisked away by Mystery. ---- Three days after the invasion of the Technax Armada, Mr. Mystery broke into Grand Cross' mansion in the dead of night. With Midnight gone mad the Coalition was once more in need of leadership, and Mr. Mystery proposed that he and Grand Cross rule it together. Grand Cross agreed, and in the following weeks they worked to gather its members and build a new headquarters. Mr. Mystery also killed Ruk van Duff , having grown tired of his incompetence. 'The Intervening Years' The World in Your Hands Personality Mr. Mystery is completely dedicated to the core ideals of the Coalition - that SuperHumans have the right - and duty - to lead the powerless. He views the world as an enormous caste system, with powerless humans in the lower caste, SuperHumans in the middle caste, and the most powerful - such as himself - in the upper caste. He treats the rest of the world like they are nothing more than bothersome gnats, giving his genuine respect to very few. Over the years Evan has sired an unknown number of children, and his relationship with each of them is unique. As a rule, he will inevitably try to drag them into the ranks of the Coalition from an early age unless they completely evade him; some theorize that he is attempting to build a dynasty within the Coalition's ranks while others believe he is merely an overbearing father who wants his children to have a prominent role in the society he is building. No one dares speak of this around any of them, however. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Over the course of his lifetime, Mr. Mystery has become one of the most powerful SuperHumans in existence. He was born with two primary powers - the ability to sense Omega Radiation-based superpowers, and the ability to absorb the powers of another while permanently nullifying theirs, effectively stealing another SuperHuman's powers. He has used this ability to increase his own repertoire to the point where he possesses dozens of unique powers, among them: *Pyrokinesis *Superhuman Strengh *Superhuman Agility *Laser Vision *Water Breathing *Invisobility *Ability to project holographic illusions *Ability to convert his skin into organic steel in the presense of Omega Radiation *Cryokinesis *Umbrakinesis *Ability to access a personal pocket dimension for use as travel *Ability to generate and manipulate kinetic energy *Shapeshifting *Telekinesis *Psychic Immunity *Ability to instantly know when someone says his name (Mr. Mystery or Evan Edwards), as well as that person's whereabouts In his youth, Evan was groomed to join the US Marine Corps. His father, a Navy Captain, put him through boot camps and arms training from as young an age as his influence would allow, and Evan was widely considered a martial prodigy. As soon as it was discovered that he could steal the powers of others, he was banned from the military in accordance with the Treaty for the Restriction of Superhumans in a Militant Capacity. As a black ops agent for the American SuperHuman Authority, Evan was trained to harness his abilities, building upon his militant training to make him as effective a killing machine with his powers as with a weapon. They also taught him to make use of his innate cunning, and his ability to think tactically to outwit an opponent. Mr. Mystery will rarely engage in direct combat, as there are few who could survive the sheer onslaught of his powers if he were to do so. Instead he prefers to toy with his adversaries, allowing them to exhaust themselves while before finally viciously overpowering them. He'll allow others to think that they are defeating him, or that they can actually escape, before revealing that they were essentially playing right into his hand the entire time. ---- Mr. Mystery possesses a three-bladed staff that, when hooked into a power pack he carries on his back, fires energy blasts. He has rarely found use for other types of equipment, relying instead on his own SuperHuman prowess. In fact, he only keeps the staff for its sentimental value, wielding it as a badge of office. Category:Gamer Ref Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:Azophel